Un Noël à Poudlard
by Gylliweed
Summary: Petit OS de Noël. Slash HP/DM. Une trêve ne peut être que bénéfique pour les Serpentards et les Gryffondors lors des fêtes de fin d'années...


Bonjour à tout le monde ! Et bien voici un petit OS de Noël...si je vous dit que j'ai écrit ça après avoir été voir « Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge », vous me croyez? Non? Moi même je n'ose pas me croire en fait --!

Enfin, lisez, laissez une review ; c'est Noël soyons gentils ;)

Bonne Lecture, et Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'années !!

oOo

Les Noël à Poudlard ne laissaient jamais personne indifférents.

Quelques soient les réactions suscités, Noël ne pouvait pas être une fête comme les autres lorsque le château tout entier changeait d'atmosphère.

La semaine précédant Noël était l'une des plus agitée de l'année.

Le parc, enseveli sous une couche de neige durant tout le mois de Décembre, était rempli d'élèves qui malgré le froid, faisaient des bonshommes enchantés.

Un groupe de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles de troisième année étaient justement en train de se battre. Sans rivalités inter maisons, puisque "les filles contre les garçons" était bien plus amusant. Et des cris de joies retentirent lorsque les demoiselles eurent finit de battre leurs amis démoralisés.

La semaine avant Noël, c'était aussi les retardataires en matière de cadeau ; et une sortie Pré Au Lard était bien nécessaire pour certains. Armés de leurs bonnets, de leur portefeuille et de toute leur bonne volonté, ils allaient, comme ce grand rouquin de septième année, acheter _Le_ cadeau pour leur amis.

Ceux qui avaient été plus prévoyants se retrouvaient devant une tasse de thé ou une BierreauBeurre, pour savourer la chaleur des Trois Balais, décoré pour la fête.

D'autres encore, se promenaient seuls ou main dans la main avec quelqu'un ; ne faisant rien d'autre que d'écouter les chants de Noël et manger à l'occasion des chocolats.

Dans le château, on préparait le festin pour le soir même avec une fébrilité grandissante. Les elfes se précipitaient dans tous les coins de la cuisine, soucieux de préparer un repas grandiose pour ceux qui étaient restés pendant les vacances.

Et il y avait toujours un élève, le même depuis sept ans, pour rester assis devant le sapin de la Grande Salle, se contentant d'admirer ce que les autres élèves regardaient en passant.

Harry Potter était depuis sa première année, fasciné par le sapin géant. Il adorait également cette période de l'année où, peut importe le froid qui régnait dehors, le monde était plus chaleureux.

Où de belles choses arrivaient parfois...

-Potter, le salua Draco Malfoy en s'asseyant près de lui.

...Où des choses plus improbables se produisaient également.

-Malfoy, répondit le brun. Pas de "Potty", aujourd'hui?

-Non.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Noël était le seul moment de l'année où Gryffondors et Serpentards arrivaient à cohabiter à peu près correctement.

Alors Harry ne fit en retour aucun commentaire désobligeant. Il préférait largement ce Malfoy, alors il se contenta de parler de choses qui lui passaient par la tête.

-C'est beau hein? fit il en désignant le sapin du menton.

-Il est plus petit que celui de la maison, ne put il s'empêcher de dire. Mais oui, il est très beau, se força t-il à ajouter devant la grimace du brun.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence un peu pesant, à observer le sapin brillant sans savoir quoi dire.

-Potter comment peux tu encore, autant aimer Noël à ton âge?

Le brun haussa les épaules, et pour la première fois, tourna la tête vers Draco pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Oh...verts comme le sapin, pensa bêtement le blond.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est tous une grande famille à ce moment, répondit finalement Harry, le défiant de se moquer de lui.

-À cause de tes moldus?

Mais Draco n'était pas idiot, il ne voulait pas se battre avec le Gryffondor. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Face à la mine surprise de Harry, le blond expliqua :

-C'est Granger qui en a un peu parlé à Blaise.

Personne n'avait d'ailleurs su quoi penser lorsque ces deux là avaient commencé à traîner ensemble.

-Enfin, c'est pas grave on en parle plus, conclut Draco en se retournant vers le sapin.

Harry gigota un peu sur le banc, mal à l'aise. Que pouvait il dire, il était déjà surprit que Malfoy et lui aient une "conversation" civilisée...

Mais il aimait bien ce Draco, alors il lui parla, faisant fi des conséquences.

-Tu te souviens de ton premier Noël?

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et secoua la tête négativement.

-Moi non plus en fait, continua le brun. Mais j'ai quelques souvenirs de mon second Noël, chez mon oncle et ma tante.

-Tu avais seulement deux ans, nota le blond.

-Oui, mais c'est juste une image, ou une sensation qui est restée de ce jour là.

Malfoy le regardait en silence, et Harry se sentit rougir.

-Racontes moi.

oOo

_Harry a deux ans et il est assis sagement par terre. Son oncle et sa tante sont sur le canapé, s'occupant avec joie de Dudley, assis lui, sur les genoux de sa mère. Il est déjà un peu gros, et son petit visage boudiné rayonne lorsqu'il voit le lion en peluche qu'il a reçu. _

_Harry a deux ans et il ne connaît pas encore Noël. Pourtant lui il n'a pas eu de lion, et son petit coeur se serre. _

oOo

-C'est le premier Noël dont j'ai des souvenirs.

Draco ne dit rien, et sut que c'était son tour de parler.

-Moi, j'avais quatre ans.

oOo

_Draco attend sagement que ces parents reviennent de la fête des Parkinsons. Il est resté avec Dobby, mais ne veut pas ouvrir ses cadeaux posés sous le gigantesque sapin avant le retour de son père et de sa mère. Alors il attend._

_Sur la table basse du petit salon, La Gazette du Sorcier a été abandonné par son père, et Draco voit là l'occasion de jouer à son jeu préféré. Il prend le journal et mon difficilement sur le grand sofa, avant de croiser les jambes en observant les feuilles. _

_Draco ne sait pas lire bien sur, mais il sait qu'il aime beaucoup s'amuser à faire comme son père._

_Le petit garçon est intrigué par la photo de la première page, alors il demande à Dobby avec la voix de Lucius :_

_-Qui est ce?_

_-C'est Harry Potter, Monsieur Draco. _

_Le blond s'en fiche un peu de son nom en fait ; c'est juste qu'il aime bien sa tête ronde de bébé souriant. _

_Mais rapidement le sommeil le gagne, et il s'endort sur le grand canapé, les jambes toujours croisées._

oOo

-Tu te fiches de moi?

Le blond secoua la tête, agacé.

-Oses te moquer, et je te fais manger ce chandelier.

Mais le brun ne put retenir un sourire.

-C'est marrant, déjà à cette époque tu te comportais comme un aristo obsédé par moi.

-Oh la ferme, répliqua Draco, embarrassé.

Harry failli s'étouffer de voir que le blond ne répondait pas à sa pique.

Mais la cloche sonna, annonçant le début du festin de Noël.

Il n'y avait encore personne lorsque les deux adolescents se levèrent pour retourner à leur tables respectives.

Mais avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Harry se retourna subitement vers Draco. Et sans laisser de temps au blond pour réagir, il l'embrassa.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser. Juste des lèvres gercées par le froid posées durement contre celle de l'agressé.

De toute façon, Harry se recula une seconde plus tard et s'enfuit en courant, craignant de se faire frapper pour son geste idiot.

Le brun rejoint ses amis qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle, laissant derrière lui un Draco bouillant de rage. Il était énervé de s'être laissé surprendre par ce maudit Gryffondor... et d'avoir un peu apprécier ce 'baiser' brutal et sans saveur!

Mais Noël reprit le dessus sur sa mauvaise foi et sa 'rage'. Et les deux princes de Poudlard eurent un excellent repas, bien que l'image de l'autre restait dans leur esprit.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, après avoir ouvert les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient acheté, Harry et les autres Gryffondors se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent les Serpentards, Harry se sentit rougir. Mais il se reprit vite, avant d'avoir une grimace face à la mine contrarié de Draco.

-Alors le Balafré, on a reçu ses misérables cadeaux de la famille Belette?

Noël n'étant pas encore terminé, ils furent tous surpris de cette attaque ; et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

-Et toi Malfoy, Papa a réussi à t'envoyer quelque chose de la prison?

Le visage du blond se crispa, et il continua son chemin, ne manquant pas de bousculer violemment Harry.

Le brun, qui l'aurait frappé pour ce coup habituellement, laissa passer.

La main qui avait effleuré la sienne, avant d'y laisser un bout de papier l'avait poussé à se taire. Et Harry fut inexplicablement soulagé.

C'est pourquoi il déjeuna le plus vite possible, avant de s'excuser pour aller se cacher dans des toilettes désertes. Il déplia alors fébrilement le papier.

"Salle sur Demande, Passer un Noël agréablement"

Le brun, malgré le fait qu'il allait devoir sécher les cours, se précipita hors des toilettes.

Il arriva rapidement en face de la Salle sur Demande, et demanda "un endroit où passer Noël agréablement", comme le lui avait indiquer Draco.

Une porte apparut devant lui, et il entra dans une pièce assez petite, décorée chaleureusement avec une table pleine de nourritures, et un sofa bordeaux.

Mais Harry ne put détacher son regard de la chose la plus imposante de la pièce.

Un immense lion en peluche avait été posée sur le sol.

Harry s'en approcha, et constata que lui et l'animal faisaient la même taille, et qu'il tenait un autre papier entre ses pattes.

_**C **_ontent de voir que tu ne t'es pas perdu, tu

_**R **_igoleras plus tard de mon cadeau, mais ton récit faisait vraiment pitié.

_**E **_t tu te demande pourquoi il y a une table? Parce que je veux

_**T **_e voir ici ce soir pour dîner. Ton

_**I **_ncapacité à embrasser m'as encore plus affligée que tout le reste. Et

_**N **_'espère pas ma clémence, on ne peut décemment pas te laisser dans un tel état d'ignorance

_**!**_À ce soir alors. Ne sois pas en retard.

Draco.

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au double message contradictoire du blond.

Il sentait qu'il allait vraiment apprécier ce second Noël.

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu !

Ho ho ho, passez une bonne journée avec vos cadeaux! ;)

...review? :D

Mayou


End file.
